A Whole New World
by angelofdarkness4491
Summary: A friendship between the new girl Jasmine and the Weasly twins is interuppted by Draco Malfoy. What will the twins do to keep Jasmine all to themselves? My first fanfic, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1 I'm A What?

**Chapter 1 I'm A What?**

Jasmine peered outside the fogged up window. A week ago she'd been a normal, ordinary girl. She went shopping with her friends, watched movies, everything an average 11 year old girl did. That was, until her parents had sat her down one day.

"Jasmine, honey. There's something you should know," Her mother had begun. "You should've known all along, especially considering,"

"Considering what?" Jasmine interrupted.

"Considering that you're of age. What your father and I wanted to tell you is that you're a witch,"

"A witch? Like the one I dressed up as last Halloween?"

"Not really, you can do magic, spells, enchantments. We're telling you this now because you've been accepted at Hogworts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogworts is the best place for you to hone your magical skills," While her mother had been talking, Jasmine had been speechless. All of this had come out of nowhere! A million questions were running through her mind. But her mother was saying something, so she should probably listen.

"We'll have to go to Diagon Alley and get all of your supplies. Oh, it also says you may have an owl, cat, rat or toad. Would you like one?"

"A cat sounds like fun," Least a cat was normal...

The next day they'd gone to a strange place in London. Jasmine had been captivated by the shops containing all sorts of strange objects. She'd wanted to go in just about every shop, but they were on a tight schedule. They got her books, a wand (5 ½ beech with unicorn hair), robes and a brand new kitten. She was black, and had white spots on her back, Jasmine decided to name her Minion.

A few days later she'd been taken to a platform that didn't exist. And that's where she was now, in a compartment by herself. There were lots of people there, and she didn't know a single one. She'd been drawing on a window when the compartment door slid open. It was a girl with bushy light brown hair and something that made her think the girl was very friendly.

"We're almost to Hogworts, it would be wise if you changed into your school robes now," Jasmine thanked her and the girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger. Jasmine introduced herself and the girls shook hands.

"Hope to see you around, Jasmine," She said, then left. Jasmine changed and then looked out the window excitedly. Out of the darkness loomed a magnificent castle. Hundreds of torch lights lit the castle, making it glow. The train slowed to a stop and Jasmine sighed in anticipation. She went outside with some of the other kids who looked as scared as she did. When she got off she heard a gruff voice say.

"First years, this way!" There were many boats lined up against the shore. Separating the castle from the shore was a giant lake. The water was murky, and didn't look like a nice place to go for a swim.

"Jasmine, this way!" She heard her name being called. It was the nice girl from the train, Hermione. She had a boat and was motioning for her to come over. She got in and saw that there were two boys also inside. One had messy brown hair, green eyes, and a strange looking scar on his forehead. The other had flaming red hair, lots of freckles and was holding an old rat. They introduced themselves as Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. They seemed nice enough, and Jasmine was dying to have some friends. After the short trip across the lake, Jasmine felt more at ease. They got off at the front door and waited. There was an older woman there with a stern smile blocking the door.

"Welcome all first years to Hogworts. In a few minutes you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff. Classes will start tomorrow, so be ready. And welcome again to Hogworts," There was a murmur of voices as people began to talk. A boy with bleach blonde hair and grey eyes came towards Jasmine.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm sure you've heard of my father, Lucius,"

"No, sorry,"

Draco seemed taken aback, but continued talking. "Ah well, then. I hope to be put into Slytherin," Hermione interrupted with "You plan on becoming a dark wizard then? Everyone in Slytherin ends up becoming one,"

Draco sneered at her and said "Don't listen to her. When the time comes you'll know who's right," He then winked at her and left.

At that moment, the doors opened and the older women led them into a magnificent room. On top of a stool was a tattered hat, what it was doing there was beyond Jasmine. Then suddenly the older woman called out "Arman, Jake!" A boy put on the hat and it called out "Ravenclaw!" A table cheered as they accepted their new member.

"Baker, Sarah!"

"Huffelpuff!" The hat called. It went on like that until."Granger, Hermione!" was called.

"Gryffindor!" It called. The boy named Harry Potter got into the same house.

"Tamrin, Jasmine!" Jasmine timidly stepped forward and placed the old hat on her head. The hat was taking a long time with her, it kept muttering to itself. Jasmine began to wonder if she was going to be sorted at all!

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled so suddenly it made Jasmine jump. She beamed as she took a seat next to Hermione. The boy named Ron got placed into the same house. He took a seat next to them and a moment later food appeared on the table. While eating, Jasmine noticed a pair of twins. Not only did they look identical, Ron looked just like them! She elbowed Ron and asked if he knew them.

"Ugh, yes. They're my brothers, but ask them and they'll deny being related to me," Jasmine smiled as she finished the last of her food. After being shown to her room, she went right to sleep. The days events replayed in her dreams, what a week...


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day

Chapter 2 The First Day

After breakfast the next morning, Jasmine picked up her schedule Monday: Potions, Transfiguration Tuesday: Flying, Herbology Wednesday: Double Charms Thursday: Defense Against The Dark Arts, History Of Magic Friday: Transfiguration

Her first class was in half an hour so she went back to the common room and grabbed her books. She searched frantically for the dungeons and found them ten minutes late. The teacher was a tall man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. "You're late,"

"I'm sorry, I could-"

"I will not tolerate excuses. Ten points from Gryffindor, take your seat," Jasmine took her seat at an empty desk, extremely embarrassed. The class dragged on, Jasmine had a feeling this teacher (Professor Snape, he said later) didn't like her much. Her next class was better, but not extremely fun. She was done for the day, thank God! She caught up with Hermione later that day.

"Don't worry, it'll get better," Hermione assured her.

_Hermione was right_._ Maybe not for a few days, a few months or even years. Jasmine's second and third years were easier, but not much better. But at the end of her third year, everything changed. _

_She'd become better friends with Harry Potter. Harry, she soon learned, was the most famous wizard of all time. And since he was famous, she was slowly becoming famous. People paid more attention to her, so she opened up more. So, by her fourth year, she was very popular. She had become the class clown as well, always trying to make people laugh. She often teamed up with Fred and George (Ron's twin brothers, the school's top pranksters) to pull off pranks. Jasmine couldn't wait to get back to Hogworts_. _This is where the story picks up again. At the beginning of Jasmine's fourth year at Hogworts_

A/N: I forgot to add this on my first chapter. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except my o.c. Jasmine. This is my first fan fic, any criticism is encouraged. Thanks! Sorry this chapter is short, it seemed like it was longer writing it


	3. Chapter 3 New Beginnings

Chapter 3 New Beginnings

Jasmine smiled as she saw all of the familiar faces. She got a compartment with Fred and George and their friend Lee Jordan. They were planning pranks for the year, already. "We could put a dungbomb in his bag..." Fred muttered.

"What are you guys planning?" Jasmine asked as she slid open the compartment door.

"Oh, Jazzy Jazz, we can't tell you that," Fred began

"It's a secret," George finished.

Jasmine cocked her head "Secret from me? Boys I'm hurt," Jasmine said and pouted. Fred moaned and said "You know we can't resist that face. Alright, sit down and we'll tell you," The twins were planning to put dungbombs into cupcakes and trick Crabbe and Goyle into eating them. After much planning the prank was finished. It would go down in a few days. Jasmine could see the castle up ahead and said "We'd better change," Jasmine drew the curtains on half of the compartment. The boys changed quickly and began planning another prank. Jasmine pushed back the curtains and the twins looked up. She was wearing a short, black skirt and a long sleeved grey shirt. They raised their eyebrows, Jasmine always wore pants and robes.

"Do I look like Pansy?" She asked tentatively.

"No, it's a good look for you," George said. Fred nodded and went back to his map of the castle. Soon, the train stopped and Jasmine got in a horseless carriage with the boys. After the seating and the feast, Jasmine went up to her room and slept.

Jasmine was walking to Charms the next day when she saw the twins. They had a mischievous look on their face.

"Can I help?" She asked and they nodded.

"We're dropping dungbombs on Snape. He left a few minutes ago, and should be back any minute," George said.

"Yeah, this is payback for all of those detentions last year," Fred said. Jasmine grabbed some dungbombs and waited. Snape came down the hallway and they all threw their dungbombs. Snape yelled in fury and ran to catch them.

"Oh, shit!" Jasmine yelled. They dropped their dungbombs and bolted down the hall. "Not so fast!" Snape yelled and ran to catch them.

"This way!" Fred yelled. They hid in a small broom closet All three of them tightly pressed together. Jasmine was backed against the wall and George was pressed against her. Their lips were inches from each other, but they avoided the other's eyes.

"I think he's gone," Fred whispered and they struggled to get out. In the process Jasmine and George's lips met by accident. They both blushed and tried to push it out of their minds. Fred finally got the door open and sighed in relief. Fred stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Fred, move it, would ya?"

"Well, well, well..." They heard a slimy voice say. "I would personally like to thank you three for the dungbomb attack," Snape said cooly. "My office, now," He said and grabbed the back of their shirts and dragged them to his office. "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"You smell horrid..." Jasmine said.

"Silence! I will not tolerate this behavior. Detention, tonight, all three of you,"

"Quidditch tryouts are today!" Fred said. Snape smiled evilly and said "Miss them. Detention, tonight in the dungeons And just for that snippy comment Ms. Tamrin, 50 points from Gryffindor," Jasmine sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Get out of my sight," Jasmine and the twins then left Snape's office. They all hi-fived each other.

"That was awesome," George said.

"Snape was livid," Fred said.

"Kinda sucks at about Quidditch though,"

"Don't worry about it, Angelina will cover us," The three then went outside and sat by the lake since none of them had any more classes that day. They leaned against a tree, Jasmine between the boys. "I wonder what Snape's gonna make us do," Jasmine said.

"Who knows," George said and avoided Jasmine's eyes, Fred didn't seem to notice. Harry, Ron and Hermione came up to them a few minutes later. "I heard what you guys did to Snape, brilliant!" Ron said.

"Well, thank you little bro," Hermione didn't seem so enthraled. "Jazz, you should've been in Charms instead of playing pranks," Jasmine shrugged "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine," Hermione frowned but changed the subject. "I wonder what that big surprise Dumbledore mentioned at the feast,"

"Yeah, I am a bit curious myself," Jasmine said. Harry changed the subject again and said "Fred, George, Jasmine, Quidditch tryouts are tonight,"

"About that..." George began.

"All three of us have detention tonight," Fred finished. Harry sighed and said. "Alright, Angelina's gonna be mad though,"

"Let her," Jasmine said. Harry smiled and said. "Alright, we already know we have our Beaters and Keeper,"

"And Seeker and Chaser," Fred added.

"So, we don't really need any tryouts at all. We'll probably just practice and go over strategies for our game against Ravenclaw," Fred nodded and said "Give

Angelina our best regards," Harry nodded and said "We should go, Hermione's helping us study for our Transfiguration test. Wanna come, Jazz?" Jasmine nodded and got up.

"Meet you in the common room after dinner!" George called. Jasmine nodded and went off to study. After dinner that night, Jasmine went back to the common room to meet Fred and George.

A/N: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters only Jasmine. (Grabs, gotcha bitch!) The third chapter's long, sorry about that. This I thought was a pretty good one, all comments are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4 Detention

Chapter 4 Detention

The three walked down to detention together. Snape was at his desk grading papers when they came in.

"For your detention, you will clean all these cauldrons by hand," Fred glanced at one.

"They're already clean," Snape waved his wand and green spew filled every cauldron.

"Now they're dirty. And if you try and do any magic, then your wands will snap in half. Until you leave this room, that's the punishment. I am going somewhere quiet, I'll be back in an hour. I expect you to be finished by then," Snape then got up and left.

"Well, let's get started on the fun then," Fred said. They all grabbed a cauldron and began scrubbing.

"So, Jazzy Jazz, Ron told me something interesting today,"

"Oh? And that would be?" Jasmine asked Fred.

"He said that Malfoy plans on asking you out. He heard him talking to Crabbe and Goyle during Potions. Says that he fancies you,"

"Ugh, that's disgusting," Jasmine replied.

"Jazzy Jazz and the Git. I think I see an attraction there," Jasmine threw a wet rag at Fred and yelled "Quiet you!"

"Hey, George, can you imagine our Jazzy with that slime ball?" George grabbed a mop and said in a high voice "Oh, Draco, you're so cute. I want to make love to you!" George then began making out with the mop. Jasmine glared at him and said "Watch your back, Georgy!"

"Oooo I'm really scared. The student cannot prank the masters,"

"Is that a challenge?" George raised his eyebrows. Jasmine sighed and continued scrubbing. "When you least expect it you'll find a dungbomb in your bed," Jasmine said.

"Well, here's what I have to say to that," George said as he picked up a bucket full of water. Jasmine stood up and started backing away.

"Oh, no..." Jasmine muttered. They stood there for a moment, George with a bucket full of soapy water. Jasmine poised to sprint the second George moved. Fred was sitting back watching the show, and wishing he had popcorn. George stepped forward, Jasmine stepped back. George finally sprinted towards her and Jasmine bolted away. Jasmine used a cauldron as a shield as George ran towards her. Jasmine ran around the room, but George cornered her.

"Georgy, think about what you're doing," George smiled an evil smile and doused Jasmine in water. All three of them burst out laughing. Jasmine then tackled George, trying to soak him. Jasmine was on top of George, her hands on his shoulders. George's were on her shoulders, trying to push him off. They stopped for a moment and burst out laughing again. Jasmine looked into his eyes and George pushed a wet strand of hair from her face.

Then, suddenly, the door flew open and Snape entered the room. Jasmine and George went to get off each other, but not quick enough. Plus, the floor being covered in water didn't quiet help either. Snape glared at them and said. "Sorry to interrupt, but you are in detention. Since you could not take this seriously. Maybe 50 points each from Gryffindor well get you to take things seriously," Jasmine got up from George's arms and stood up to Snape.

"That's not fair, we were working our assess off here. We were almost done and took a five minute break,"

"Silence! Your behavior is out of line and will not be tolerated," Snape then backhanded her and she fell to the floor. Jasmine glared at him and tears of anger filled her eyes. Fred and George went to hex him, but their wands snapped in half. They both stared in disbelief at their broken wands.

"Don't look so shocked, your wands will be fine once you leave this room," Fred and George glared at him.

"Get out of my sight, your detention is through," Fred Jasmine up and led her out.

"Jazzy, are you alright?" They asked at the same time.

"Yeah, fine," She mumbled. Fred placed his hand on her shoulder and asked. "Are you sure? Snape hit you pretty hard," Jasmine shrugged off his hand as they got to the common room.

"Guys, thanks, I'm alright. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow," Jasmine then went up to the girls dormitories and laid on her bed. She then dozed off for about an hour by accident. When she woke up it was around midnight, all the other girls were fast asleep. She grabbed her invisibility cloak, crept down to the common room and out of the portrait hole.

A/N: Again, I don't own any Harry Potter characters, blah blah blah... I think this chapter turned out good, but tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5 Midnight Stroll

Chapter 5 Midnight Stroll

Jasmine slipped on the cloak and disappeared from view. She crept along the halls, watching for Filch or Mrs. Norris. She met no one along to the highest place in the castle, the Astronomy Tower. Once she reached there she climbed out of the window and sat on the roof. She sat with her knees up to her chest and her arms around her knees. She didn't know how long she sat there, if she looked at her watch then she'd fall asleep right on the roof.

Back at the boys dormitories, Fred was still awake. He decided to out his mind at ease, and check the map. He'd see, Jasmine's dot would be in the room labeled Gryffindor Girls Dormitories.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," He whispered. George and the other boys were fast asleep. He found a dot labeled Jasmine Tamrin, but not in the dormitories. He found hers outside of the Astronomy Tower. He grabbed his and George's shared invisibility cloak and crept out of the dormitories. While on his way, Filch almost caught Fred. He'd been looking at him, Fred thanked that him and George had bought the cloak. After that, it was clear until he got to the Astronomy Tower. He took off his invisibility cloak and glanced at the map. He was standing right behind her, but he couldn't see anything. He smiled to himself, Jasmine had gotten an invisibility cloak for her birthday last year. He slipped his cloak back on and crept out of the window. He reached out his hand and found something silky. He pulled off Jasmine's cloak and saw her jump.

"Who's there?" She asked. Fred pulled off his cloak and smiled at her. Jasmine punched him and said. "You jerk, you almost gave me a heart attack!" He sat down next to her and asked. "What the hell are you doing out here this late?" Jasmine shrugged.

"Thinking, enjoying the silence,"

"Sorry about that, guess I ruined it," Jasmine smiled and said. "I like having you here, silence does get boring," Fred beamed at her and asked. "What have you been thinking about?"

"You already probably know, but about when Snape hit me. I mean, with everything that's happened over the years; The Sorcerers Stone. The Chamber Of Secrets, and the whole Sirius thing. All through those times I felt safe at Hogworts, like no matter what happened I could be here and be safe. When Snape hit me, I felt unsafe for the first time since I first stepped foot in this castle. I know he wouldn't ever seriously hurt me, but still. I don't know what I'm thinking, that all must've sounded like shit," Fred looked into her eyes and put his arm around her.

"Hey, that didn't sound like shit. If this makes you feel any better, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. As long as I'm here, George too, I guess, nothing bad will happen to you," Jasmine leaned up against Fred and he wrapped his arms around her.

"That was the sweetest, most unlike you thing I've ever heard," Fred laughed and said "Hey, I'll take that," They sat like that for a moment, their hearts beating in sync.

"Fred, is this the way we're supposed to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this supposed to happen? We're gonna go out and have fun in the process. But if we break up, it'll change everything. The three of us won't be inseparable anymore,"

"Why so certain we'd break up?"

"I'm not certain, I'm just if we did break up," There was a long pause, then Fred said. "Let's just see what happens. We'' act like nothing ever happened, and if it happens, then it happens," Jasmine nodded. She looked up at him and leaned forward a little. Fred closed his eyes, leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was long and passionate, and Jasmine gave a little smile.

"Jazzy, I,"

"Shh," Jasmine said and placed two fingers on his lips.

"Let's just watch the sun rise," Fred sighed and held her closer.

A/N: I don't own any of these characters...


	6. Chapter 6 The Dark Hallway

Chapter 6 The Dark Hallway

A few days later, Jasmine was walking back from Defense Against The Dark Arts when her usual route was blocked by a fight. The fight was between two sixth years , and a small crowd was surrounding them. Jasmine frowned, she'd have to take a detour. She was glad the twins had shown her the detours last year, these things were life-savers. The corridor was dark, there weren't any windows open. Jasmine walked quickly, this place crept her out. She heard footsteps behind her, and stopped. Her heart was pounding quickly in her chest. It was probably just Peeves, but she was still freaked out. She walked forward a few steps and heard more footsteps. She pulled out her wand and said. "Who's there? Come any closer and I'll hex you," There was another sound of footsteps, they were getting closer.

"Lumos," She whispered. The tip of her wand lit up and a figure was standing right in front of her. Jasmine jumped back, the figure's skin was so pale she thought it was a ghost. She then saw a pair of steel grey eyes looking straight at her.

"Jazz, I love you," Draco Malfoy whispered. She looked into those eyes that she always thought had been cold and heartless. Now, they looked warm and pleading. He leaned forward and kissed her. Jasmine placed her hands on his cheeks. His skin was cool and smooth to the touch. Draco ran his hands down her back and cradled her in his arms. Fred and George had been watching the fight, but it was winding down. There were still people there, so they had to take one of their patented detours. The twins walked in silence, neither of them had anything to say. The trip would've been uneventful had they not run into a certain someone. There was Jasmine, making out the Git. They hadn't noticed the twins yet, this was a golden opportunity.

"Jazzy, Git, fancy seeing you here," George said, They both jumped and Jasmine said. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

"Get out of here, Weasly losers!" Draco yelled.

"Oooo, we're really scared ya greasy git,"

"Come on, Jazz, let's get away from these losers," Draco said and grabbed her hand. Jasmine pulled her hand away and said. "Draco, no, the twins are my best friends, and I love them. We can't be together if you hate them. If only things we're different," Jasmine then walked away with one boy on each arm. Draco was furious, he mumbled every swear word known to man under his breath.

"So, spill, Jazzy. Why didn't you hex that git when you first saw him?" George asked.

"I don't know, I wanted to, but I couldn't,"

"Because you love him, you want to kiss him, you want to fu-," Fred sand.

"Enough!" Jasmine said as the boys burst out laughing. "He's a greasy git anyway," Jasmine said these words with confidence, but she didn't know if she really meant them.

"While you were off snogging Malfoy, Angelina sent us a message. The first game is Tuesday, she says to just keep practicing," Jasmine nodded. "Hey, I'm really late for class, I gotta go," The twins raised their eyebrows. "You? Class? Jazzy we're disappointed," Jasmine shrugged. "I'm getting behind, plus Hermione stopped letting me copy her notes," They parted ways, Jasmine to class, the twins to the common room. In History Of Magic, Jasmine was as bored as hell. Not that anyone else was paying attention, anyway. A ball of paper hit her arm, she mumbled and tried to get back to sleep. The window, unfortunately, was open and sunlight was pouring into the room. Jasmine cursed the sun and opened the note. It said: Would you go out with me if you weren't friends with the Weasly losers? D.M. Jasmine scribbled: Totally! Jasmine waited until Professor Binns turned around and threw the note back to Draco. She saw him smile, scribble something and throw it back. Wanna give it a shot? Hogsmeade trip next week. Meet me in the Three Broomsticks at two Jasmine scribbled a yes and threw it back. It just so happened that a breeze blew in at that moment. The crumpled up paper blew and hit Mr. Binns right in the head. Of course, he was a ghost so it went right through him. Jasmine stifled her laughter, he didn't seem to notice that something had gone right through his head. Draco caught her eye and she nodded. She smiled and managed to stay awake for the rest of the class.

A/N: I only own jasmine, nobody else


	7. Chapter 7 What Happened In Hogsmeade

Chapter 7 What Happened In Hogsmeade

"Hey Jazzy, ready to go to Hogsmeade?" The twins, Ron, Harry and Hermione all wanted her to go. Jasmine faked a cough and said in a mock sick voice "Sorry guys, I'm sick. I think I'm gonna stay here this time," The twins sighed and said. "We'll bring you stuff from Zonko's and Honeyduke's," Jasmine smiled and thanked them. After they left, Jasmine snuck into Hogsmeade under her invisibility cloak. She went into the Three Broomsticks and met Draco.

"Hey, beautiful," He said and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's get out of here," He led her to a lake on the outskirts of the village. The lake was shallow, barley up to one's stomach.

"Let's go for a swim," Draco suggested. Draco slipped off his shirt and jeans, just wearing his boxer shorts. Jasmine had on just her bra and underwear. Jasmine slipped into the water.

"Ah! It's cold," Draco laughed and playfully said. "Oh? Can't handle a little cold water?" Jasmine pulled him in and Draco came up and said. "Christ, that's cold!" Jasmine laughed and laid back into the water, the tips of her hair skimming the surface. Jasmine got cold a few minutes later and sat on the shore, her feet hitting the water. Draco sat sitting next to her, his knees up to his chest.

"Jazz, why do you hang out with the Weaslys? It'd make things so much easier for us if you didn't,"

"Because they're my friends. They have been for years. Just because you don't like them doesn't mean they're loser," Jazz said a little harsher than she'd meant to. Draco seemed a little hurt, but shrugged it off. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," He said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright," She said and smiled. Draco smiled and pulled her on to him. Jasmine kissed him and ran her ringers through his hair. He entangled his legs with hers as their chests pressed together. They stopped to take a breath and Jasmine pressed her forehead against his. Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her close. A little bit later Draco said. "Is it alright if we change positions? My legs are asleep," Jasmine laughed and agreed. Draco leaned against a tree and Jasmine leaned up against him. He had his legs stretched out and his arms around her. Jasmine had her arms on top of his, with their hands interlocked. Draco leaned his head against hers, and just listened to her heartbeat. They sat like that for awhile, until they heard footsteps. They shrugged it off, who cared who saw them?

"Oh, my God!" Jasmine heard a familiar voice scream. Before she even looked up she knew it was Hermione, and that Harry and Ron were with her.

"Jasmine what the fuck are you doing?" Harry yelled.

"Get out of here, Potter. And mind your own business," Draco yelled.

"Jazz, we need to talk to you, now," Harry said. Jasmine got up, but Draco grabbed her hand. "I'll be right back," She said and kissed him on the lips. All three of them rolled their eyes and led her far away.

"Ok, I'll just say it, what the hell are you doing with Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I like him and he likes me. That's all there is to it,"

"Jazz, you can do so much better. Malfoy's an ass!" Hermione added.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Jasmine muttered.

"I thought you like one of my brothers. At least Fred said you liked him. I think it was Fred, maybe it was George," Ron said.

"The twins are my best friends. But Draco's something else, he loves me. I don't see why you guys can't be happy for me,"

"You're dating Malfoy!" All three yelled at once. Jasmine sighed in annoyance. "I thought you guys could get over your stupid grudges long enough to see that I'm happy. I was wrong, you guys are selfish jerks. You don't even know Draco like I do. This friendship is over until you give Draco a chance," Jasmine said and walked off.

"Fine! But don't expect the twins to still be friends with you either!" Ron yelled to her. Tears of frustration welled in her eyes. Draco embraced her when she came back. He stroked her hair and said. "Don't worry about those losers. They don't appreciate what an amazing person you are. We'll find you new friends, ones that won't totally ditch you," Jasmine said nothing, just pressed her forehead against Draco's chest.

"Baby, baby, baby..." Draco muttered. "What am I going to do with you?" Draco lifted her chin and met her eyes. Jasmine smiled. "There's a smile," Draco placed his hands on her stomach and Jasmine started to giggle.

"Stop! I'm ticklish!" Draco began poking her and Jasmine ran away. Draco chased her and dragged her down to the ground.

"Dammit, stop it!" Jasmine said in between giggles. Draco kissed her cheek and stopped tickling her. Jasmine had completely forgotten about the fight, and was perfectly at peace with Draco.

A/N: I don't won any of these characters except Jazz!


	8. Chapter 8 Announcements and Fights

Chapter 8 Announcements And Fights

Despite what Ron said, the twins still were best friends with Jasmine. They could care less, it even gave them a lot more to pick on her for. Draco still hated the twins, but Jasmine and the trio still weren't talking. This continued until a certain day in late November. Dinner was almost finished, when Dumbledore stood up and silenced everybody.

"As many of you remember, I said this year held a big surprise. I believe the time is right to reveal that surprise. Hogworts has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament! Beaux Bauttons and Durmstrang will be joining us next week," Dumbledore then explained the rules, everyone was outraged at the age limit. Fred, George and Jasmine exchanged glances. They weren't going to let a thing like an age limit stop them.

"If anyone of age would like to enter , then place their name in the cup. Good luck to all who enter," Everyone began talking on who was going to enter. In the common room, Jasmine and the twins were discussing how to enter. They got a plan together and went down to the cup. They wrote down their names and stepped towards the cup.

"Ready, boys?"

"Ready, Jazzy," They drank the clear liquid and jumped over the age line. Nothing happened, and they all hi-fived each other. They were suddenly thrown backwards against the wall, their names spit out of the cup.

"Ah, damn!" Fred yelled.

"I was so sure that would work!" George said."Man, it looks like Dumbledore knew we'd try that," They all sighed and left. A few days later after the failed attempt, Jasmine and Draco were hanging out in the Gryffindor common room. They were alone, everyone was at the Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff match. Draco was sitting in a chair with Jasmine on his lap. He had his arms around her waist and she had hers around his waist.

"Baby, how long have we been going out?" Draco asked.

"About a month and three weeks," Jasmine replied.

"Well, I was wondering. Are we gonna do it?" Jasmine was slightly taken aback. . "I...I don't know. I didn't plan on having sex anytime soon,"

"Why not? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do, but that's a big step," Draco kissed her neck and went lower and lower.

"Honey, stop! I'm not going to sleep with you!" Jasmine got up and Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, if you really love me you'll sleep with me,"

"Honey, I love you more than I could ever say. I just don't think I'm ready to have sex yet," Draco tightened his on her wrist. "Draco, I said no!" Draco began dragging her up to the dormitories.

"She said no, you greasy git," Jasmine heard a familiar voice say.

"Get out of here, Weasly loser. I don't think you want to see your friend and I getting busy,"

"Let go of her, Malfoy," Fred said, advancing on Malfoy. Draco let go of her and drew out his wand.

"Draco, no!" Jasmine yelled. Jasmine tried to stop them, without any success. They were poised to hex when Jasmine yelled. "Draco, please stop!" Draco wheeled around on her and yelled. "Shut up, for once in your life just shut the fuck up!" Jasmine blinked back tears and ran to her room. She locked the door and began to cry.

"Great, now look what you've done!" Fred yelled.

"Me? All this is your fault!" Fred preformed a spell that froze Draco in place and went to Jasmine's room. He found the door locked and softly knocked.

"Jazzy? Can I come in?" Between sobs he heard a no. "Jazzy, you don't want me to break this door down. But that's what's gonna happen if you don't let me in," The door slowly opened and Jasmine let him in. She flung her arms around him and began to cry. Fred stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. There was a pounding on the door, Fred's spell had worn off

"She doesn't want to see you!" Fred yelled.

"Please, Jazz, I need to talk to you," Draco yelled. Fred held her closer. "I won't let him hurt you,"

"Jazz, I'm begging you, just let me in!" Jasmine whispered to let him in.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine nodded and opened the door. "You lay one hand on her and I will not hesitate to perform an unforgivable curse on you," Fred threatened and left.

"Jazz, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Jasmine avoided his eyes and said. "Draco, I love you, but what you said was incredibly hurtful,"

"Baby, I love you,"

"I know you do, but I don't know if this is going to work," Jasmine kissed him one last time and whispered. "I'm sorry," A single tear fell from Draco's grey eyes. Draco took her hand and got up. He hesitated for a moment, then left. Fred came in a minute later,"You alright?" He asked and sat down next to her. Jasmine nodded and said. "It's over," Fred sighed and put an arm around her. "You're better off without him anyway," Jasmine sighed. "Come on, let's go down to dinner," He helped her up and led her to the Great Hall. She was lagging behind, knowing how much it annoyed Fred.

"While we're young, Jazzy!"

"Na, I like this pace better," She said smiling. He went and picked her up wedding style. "Put me down!"

"Not until we're at the table," He set her down at the seat next to him.

"You certainly like to make an entrance," Ron said bitterly to Jasmine.

"Guys, can we stop this? I broke up with Draco," Harry raised his eyebrows. "Alright, as long as you're not dating Malfoy," After that things went back to normal, at least until Dumbledore made another announcement.

A/N: Oooo cliff hanger...I don't any hp characters except Jasmine, yada yada yada you know the rest!


	9. Chapter 9 Another Announcement

Chapter 9 Another Announcement

Everyone was finished eating a few nights later when the doors flew open. In the doorway were about 20 girls in light blue robes. "Ah, our friends from Beaux Beautauns have arrived. Welcome!" Dumbledore said. Every boy was staring at them, fixated by their looks. The girls of Hogworts rolled their eyes as the girls sat down at their own table.

"And our friends from the north, Durmstrang," About 20 boys came in, it was the girls turn to stare. Jasmine eyes a certain boy near the front. He was tall, had black hair with bangs over his eyes. His lip was pierced and he had on black eyeliner. The boys came in and sat down at the same table as the girls. Jasmine continued looking at him, he was amazingly cute.

Fred waved a hand in front of her. "Jazzy, you with us?" Jazz blinked and turned back to him. "Sorry..." Hermione elbowed her and asked. " What were you staring at? Or should I ask who?" Jasmine whispered and pointed to the emo boy.

"Oooo, not bad," The boys had dumbfounded expressions on their faces and the girls giggled. After the four champions were chosen, it was time for the first task (A/N: I didn't want all of the fourth plot in here, you obviously know who the champions are...) On the day of the first task, the twins and Jasmine were taking bets.

"Place your bets here! Who will be the winner? Cedric, the Hogworts playboy? Fleur, the Beaux Bauxtons princess? Krum, the Durmstrang celebrity? Or Harry, the Hogworts underdog?" The twins called out to people. The three took bets, making much money themselves. The first task was beginning soon, the three took seats with Ron and Hermione. Cedric, Fleur, and Krum did good, but it was Harry's turn now. Jasmine gripped Fred's hand tightly as the dragon lunged at Harry. Fred looked at her and smiled, but she was focused on Harry. Harry did amazing, and the trio cashed out. It was a great day for everyone.

A/N: I don't own the HP characters haha...Sorry this chapter was short, the next one will be longer!


	10. Chapter 10 The Yule Ball

Chapter 10 The Yule Ball

In early December, Professor Mcgonagal announced the school would be hosting a Yule Ball. The girls were beside themselves with glee, the boys were less than thrilled. The girls went around in tight packs, giggling like mad when a boy passed by. Hermione and Jasmine were talking one night, when Hermione mentioned the emo boy. "Kaleb? I was actually planning on asking him tomorrow. I hope he says yes!"

"He will, you're one of the prettiest girls in school," Jasmine blushed and asked. "So, have you asked anyone yet?" Hermione nodded. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm going with Krum," Jasmine smiled and said. "That's awesome!" After a grueling Potions the next day, Jasmine went down to the Great Hall. She sat down and noticed that Kaleb was on his own. He was sketching something, this was as good as any time. She slowly went up to him.

"Hi, can I see what you're drawing?" He shrugged and handed her the sketchbook. It was a rough sketch of the lake with the Forbidden Forest in the background. "That's really good," She said and batted her eyelashes. "I'm Jasmine Tamrin, by the way,"

"Kaleb Welch," He said in an adorable accent.

"I don't know if you were going to the Ball or not. But I was wondering if you'd want to go with me?"

"Oh, about that. I'm sorry, I'm already going with Jessica Hall," Jessica was the pretties, slutiest girl in Hogworts. She was blonde, had big boobs, and was stick skinny. She was as dumb as a rock, most boys could care less, though.

"Oh, that's alright, thanks anyway," She walked away, annoyed as hell. Once she got into the common room she threw her bag to the floor. The twins looked up and asked. "Kaleb say no?"

"Yes! He's going with Tits For Brains,"

"Lucky son of a bitch," George muttered. Jasmine punched him. "Not funny!" Fred had on a small smile. "What's that smile for?"

"Oh, nothing," Jasmine cocked her head and went over to Fred. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing, nothing," He said. Jasmine smiled, Fred was hiding something. "Fred, you know I can get any information out of you," Fred smiled and said. "I am Fort Knox, unbreakable," Jasmine pinned his arms behind his back and whispered "Tell me," Fred managed to say no. Jasmine twisted his wrists upwards. "Alright, alright, I give!" Jasmine smiled and let his arms go. "I wanted Kaleb to say no,"

"What, why? I liked Kaleb, why wouldn't you want?" Jasmine interrupted.

"Because I wanted you to go with me," Fred said, interrupting her. Jasmine blinked, taken aback. "You wanted to go with me?" Fred nodded and started to blush. "You probably don't want to go with me," He muttered. Jasmine smiled and put her arms around him. "I'd love to,"

Two weeks later, the Yule Ball was set to take place that night. Jasmine was getting ready with Hermione. Hermione was wearing a long pink sleeved dress. Jasmine was wearing a short, black form fitting dress. It was strapless and had a small slit at the bottom. She was wearing black sandals and a silver necklace with a diamond pendant. Her hair was up, with her pieces framing her face. She gave a deep sigh as she went downstairs to meet Fred. Her heels echoed as she stepped down the stairs, making everyone stop talking. Everyone looked up at her, making her heart race. A murmur of whispers broke out, people shot her glances every few seconds. Fred smiled at her as he saw her. "You look great," He said as took her arm. Jasmine blushed and smiled at him. He led her into the Great Hall as the champions led the first dance. Jasmine squeezed Fred's hand and smiled. Jasmine spotted George and Angelina and waved to them. They made their way over and George said. "Bloody hell, Jazzy, is that you? You look amazing!" Angelina elbowed George and playfully said. "Hey!" Angelina was wearing a floor length light blue strapless dress. She had on white gloves and her hair was curled. They went and grabbed some punch and enjoyed the music. A slow song came on and George asked. "Wanna dance, Angie?" Angelina shrugged and George led her to the dance floor.

"Now, you're probably gonna assume I'm gonna ask you to dance," Jasmine looked down disappointedly. "Then you'd be absolutely right," Jasmine laughed and took Fred's arm. He led her to the dance floor and placed his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled.

"Thanks for going with me," Fred said.

"I wouldn't want to be here with anybody else," Fred smiled and asked. "Not even Kaleb?"

"Nope, Tits McGee can have him," Fred laughed and said. "There's the Jazz I love," Jasmine blushed, she'd never been told anything like that.

"Guys can't stop staring at you," Fred said and laughed. Jasmine smiled and said. "Well, maybe this will make them stop," She then leaned up and kissed him. Fred leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. The song ended too quickly, a fast one replacing it. There was a tap on her shoulder, Jasmine turned around and saw Draco.

"Get out of here, slime ball," Fred spat.

"Shut up, Weasly. I'm here to talk to Jazz not you. Jazz, would you wanna dance with me?" Jasmine looked at Fred. "Alright, one dance. AS long as you leave us alone, afterwards," Jasmine gave Fred a quick kiss, then went off with Draco.

"You look amazing," He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"Come on, baby. You know you still love me,"

"I love Fred,"

"Oh, come on. He's a Weasly, what's so great about him? You had fun with me, I know you did,"

"Yeah, we did have fun," Jasmine said, lost in memories. Before she realized what was happening, Draco was kissing her.

"Hey, Fred, what's Jazzy doing with Malfoy?" George asked.

"He wanted one dance," Fred said sulkily.

"Well, that's not what I see," Fred looked up and saw Malfoy and Jasmine kissing. He sighed in frustration, this was unbelievable. He went right to where they were and dragged Jasmine into the hall. "What the hell was that?" Fred yelled angrily.

"Fred, you don't understand ,"

"Oh, I don't understand? No, you don't understand. When you agreed to go to the ball with me, that means you don't go making out with Malfoy! This is typical, Jasmine! You can't keep it in your god damn pants for ten fucking minutes, can you? I'm so angry I could slap you," Jasmine remained silent, tears threatening to fall. "Well, you and Malfoy can go and fuck all you want. I won't stop you!" Fred yelled and started up the stairs.

"Fred, please, you don't understand!" Fred flipped her off and said. "Fuck off, Jasmine," Jasmine stared at him until he was out of view, then broke down and cried. She ran into her room and kicked off her heels. She laid on her bed and cried her heart out. She took out a razorblade and stared at it. She then made a long slash on her wrist, causing it to bleed. She sighed as thoughts of Fred escaped her. She'd never cut before, she'd only heard that it was calming. She got a cloth and held it to her bleeding wrist. She stopped crying, she suddenly felt better. She wrapped the cloth around her wrist and laid on her bed. She eventually fell into a restless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Christmas

Chapter 11 Christmas

Jasmine woke up the next morning, her wrist aching. She sighed, classes were off, but she still had Quidditch practice. She got up and went to the locker room to change. Harry greeted her as she walked in. She realized she was wearing a t-shirt when she saw Harry gape at her wrist. "What happened to your wrist?" Jasmine glanced at the cut. It was a dark shade of red and it had doubled in size since last night.

"Oh, it was from Hermione's cat, that thing's demonic. Don't worry about it, Harry," Harry frowned at her. "I know things between you and Fred didn't work out, but this is not the way to cope with it,"

"Harry, please, can we just let it go? I don't wanna talk about last night," George then came up to her. "Hey, Fred told me what you did last night. I can't believe you!"

"George, you don't understand. I didn't kiss Draco, he kissed me. I love Fred, and I thought he loved me," George frowned. "I'll try and talk some sense into him. He's pretty mad, though," Jasmine sighed. "Yeah, I figured he would be," Angelina came in a moment later. "Alright, guys. We're gonna run a practice game today. So, be out in five minutes," The team nodded and put on some warm clothes. Jasmine got on her Nimbus 2000 and flew up to her position as keeper. Angelina blew the whistle and as the snitch was released. Angelina passed the Quaffle to Katie Bell and shot it at the goal posts. Jasmine hit it away, back to Katie. She ducked as a Bludger missed her head by inches. All through practice she ducked them.

"Guys, I could use some help here!" She finally yelled. George flew over to her and said. "Sorry, Fred keeps 'accidently' hitting them your way," Jasmine sighed in frustration. George beat one away that had been coming right for her. George glared at Fred and yelled. "Cut it out, Fred!" Fred shrugged him off and flew away. The game ended later, Jasmine only let in a few goals. She got changed and took a long, hot shower. She sighed depressingly, everyone was leaving to go home for Christmas. Her parents were visiting relatives in Ireland, so she was staying at Hogworts. Ron, the twins, and Hermione were going, at least Harry was staying.

Christmas morning was a quiet one. She got up late and found a stack of presents. A book about Astrology from Hermione, a box of Chocolate Frogs from Ron, a poster of Linkin Park from Harry, a new sketchbook from her parents, a new scarf from George and something from Draco. She wasn't going to open it, but her curiosity couldn't be ignored. It was a framed picture of her and Draco. In it, he was hugging her, and then they kissed. She smiled, this had been taken by Fred after a major test. There was a knock at her door, it was Harry.

"Merry Christmas, Harry! Thanks for the poster," He smiled and said. "No problem, thanks for the joke wand, I love it! Do you wanna go down to breakfast?" Jasmine nodded and went down to the Great Hall. They ate breakfast and Harry said. "I'm gonna go grab my new book from Hermione, be right back," Jasmine nodded and took a sip of her coffee. Draco came over after Harry left.

"I thought you were going home for Christmas," Jasmine said.

"Oh, Father is bust at work, so I decided to stay here. Did you like my gift?"

"I loved it, but I feel bad, I didn't get you anything," Draco smiled and said. "Kiss me and we'll call it even,"

"You remember what happened last time we kissed? Total disaster!"

"Oh, nobody's around, just one," Jasmine crossed her arms and shook her head. "Come on, you know we had fun,"

"Yeah, I know we did. But it's over," Draco sighed and said. "I'll always be here if you wanna give it another go," He then kissed her neck. She smiled and took another drink of her coffee. Jasmine set her cup down and Draco looked at her wrist. "What happened to your wrist?" Jasmine covered it up and quickly said. "Nothing," Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled up her sleeve. "What the hell is this?"

"Nothing," Jasmine said more firmly.

"Nothing? It doesn't look like nothing, Looks like you did this to yourself,"

"Looks can be deceiving,"

"I'm not dumb, Jazz. I know what this is. Now, why the hell did you do it?"

"It calmed me down, ok? Listen, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine," Draco's eyes softened and said. "Of course I have to worry about you, I love you," Draco embraced her, they let go and he said. "See? Wasn't that fun? There could be more where than came from if we tried again,"

"Draco, I'd love to. But I haven't given up on Fred," Draco nodded. "Alright, I'll always be here if you wanna talk,"

""Thanks," He nodded and got up and walked away. Jasmine sighed, what day...

A/N: I don't own HP characters. Sorry for the double update, I forgot to add my little authors note


	12. Chapter 12 Gryffindor vs Huffelpuff

Chapter 12 Gryffindor vs. Huffelpuff

After everyone returned back from break, the second Quidditch match of the season was soon. Angelina had them practicing almost every day for hours. It was finally the day of the big match. Gryffindor suited up and walked on to the field. Angelina and Cedric faced each other. Cedric looked at Jasmine and held his gaze on her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They shook hands and everybody flew up. Jasmine kept watch over the goalposts, determined not to let any goals in. Huffelpuff's chaser was coming towards her fast. She chucked the Quaffle, but Jasmine caught it and threw it to Angelina.

"Oh! And Tamrin makes the catch. That girl's an amazing keeper, and an attractive one at that..." Lee Jordan said into the megaphone.

"Jordan!" McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry, sorry..." George flew over to her a while later. "How you holding up?"

"Good, I see there haven't been any Bludgers trying to decapitate me,"

"Yeah, Fred isn't so mad now. He's still kinda mad, though," Jasmine sighed. "Alright, better get back to the game," Jasmine nodded and George flew off. Jasmine saw Cedric with the Quaffle, coming right for her. He shot it towards the right goal. Jasmine dived for it and ended up hanging on to her broom by her legs. She had the Quaffle though. She threw it to Angelina, after righting herself. The game was close, the score was 60 to 70 to Gryffindor. Cedric was weaving back and forth, it was hard to tell where he was going. He threw it to the middle goal, Jasmine hit it back with ease. She smiled at him,' _you make this too easy'_ She thought.

"Jazz, look out!" Cedric yelled. Jasmine looked back and saw a Bludger coming right for her. It hit her square in the head, making her black out. She fell from her broom and hit the ground hard. The crowd gasped as she was hauled off the field.

Jasmine woke up sometime later, surrounded by faces. There was a terrible ache in her head, and her legs were killing her. "Jazz, you awake?" She heard Harry ask. She moaned "I feel like I fell from a skyscraper,"

"Close to it, one more story and you would've," She heard George say.

"Did we win?"

"Actually, yes. Harry caught the snitch before they got a chance to score," Angelina said. Jasmine smiled. "Who's the asshole that hit the bludger at me?"

"One of the Huffelpuff beaters. Fred hit one right back at him, though,"

"Fred did?" The team nodded.

"I also thought you might want to know that Cedric didn't leave your side for hours,"

"Why?" She asked and they shrugged. Jasmine blushed, Cedric was pretty cute. "Where's Fred?" The team shrugged again.

"I'll go find him," George said and left.

"Feel better, Jazz. We'll come visit you later," The rest of the team said. Cedric came in as they left. "You're awake," He said and smiled. "Jazz, I'm really sorry. The accident was all my fault. If I hasn't distracted you with the Quaffle you would've been able to dodge the Bludger," Jasmine smiled. "Ced, don't worry about it, it's not your fault," Cedric smiled and said. "Here, I got you a get well present," Jasmine propped up on her elbows and raised her eyebrows. He pulled out a box of Chocolate Frogs from behind his back. "Here, I'll help you," He said. He opened up one and put it in her mouth. His fingers lingered on her lips, his breathing became rapid. "I... I'm sorry," He said and got up quickly. "I hope you feel better, I gotta go," He said and left. Jasmine shrugged and ate another frog. A few minutes later, George came in, dragging Fred behind him. "I said get in there! And kiss and make up, and I mean that literally," Fred slowly came up to her bed. "How you doing?"

"Alright, I guess. I heard you kicked the ass of the guy that hit me," Fred gave a small smile and said. "Yeah, I took care of him," Jasmine smiled and said. "Fred, I didn't kiss Draco. I really do love you. You're my perfect guy, I can't think of being with anyone else,"

"Really?" He asked sheepishly. Jasmine nodded. Fred placed his hand on her cheek. "You must've thought I was being a real asshole back there,"

"Yeah, you were. But it's alright, kiss me and I'll forgive you," Fred happily obliged and kissed her on the lips. He got on the bed and kissed her neck.

"Mr. Weasly! Please control yourself," Madame Pomfrey yelled. Fred looked over and said. "Come on, Mrs. Pomfrey have a heart. We're in love!" She frowned at them and said. "You can come back when I'm done healing Jasmine's concussion and back bruises," Fred shrugged and gave Jasmine one last kiss. Jasmine smiled, she didn't find any of the treatments painful one bit. She was too happy to care about anything but Fred.

A/N: I don't own any of the HP characters in any shape or form. That would be cool though...


	13. Chapter 13 Fred Finds Out Too Much

Chapter 13 Fred Finds Out Too Much

After Jasmine was healed, she had a mountain of homework to do. She was in the common room, working on a Potions essay. Fred came in a few minutes later and sat down next to her. Jasmine twirled her quill around her fingers, trying to find a good way to end the essay. She stretched her arm and popped her wrist. Fred looked at her and put his arm around her. She smiled and went back to writing. Fred entangled his fingers with her left hand. She finished up the paragraph and rolled up the piece of parchment. She sighed "Done!" Fred smiled and enjoyed the moment of silence. Fred then frantically rolled up her sleeve, Jasmine had no time to stop him.

"I knew it! What the hell is this?" Jasmine jerked her arm away and said. "Nothing, Minion just scratched me,"

"That is no cat scratch, you did that!"

"Fred, please don't make this a big deal," Jasmine pleaded.

"This is a big deal, you cut yourself," Jasmine was starting to get angry, but it melted away when Fred embraced her. She felt something hit her neck, it was warm and wet. "Fred, arr you crying?" He frantically wiped his eyes and said. "No, I'm just worried about you,"

"Fred was crying, Fred was crying," Jasmine teased.

"Oh, you're getting it now!" He said and began tickling her stomach. She began to laugh and said. "Ok, I give!" He stopped but Jasmine tickled him back.

"Ah, cheater!" Jasmine smiled and said. "Don't start what you can't finish," Fred wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. He pulled her on to him and she stopped tickling him. "Love you," He whispered. "Love you, too," She said and kissed him.

"Eww, cut it out!" They turned and saw Ron and George walking in.

"What wrong, ickle Ronnykins, jealous?"

"No! But I'd rather not see you and Jazz going at it," Fred cocked his head and kissed Jasmine. Fred began to moan. "Oh, Jazzy!"

"Fred, you're so sexy!" She shouted. Ron grunted and went back out of the portrait hole. They laughed and George sat down next to them. "You guys really are in love aren't you?" George asked. Fred squeezed her hand and they both said yes. "Here, I borrowed this from Collin," George said and brought out a camera. "I wanted us to have pictures of us together. We'll get Harry, Ron, and Hermione after lunch today and go outside. Plus, we'll all get copies of the pictures,"

"That sounds awesome," They both said. They went down to lunch, and outside afterwards. Taking the pictures was a lot of fun, especially the one with all of them together. George got a book together, and handed them out to everyone. Fred was dropping off Jasmine's album when he saw that Jasmine's drawer was open. Fred frowned, he really shouldn't snoop. He went to close the drawer when he saw a picture of Jasmine and Malfoy. He frowned, but noticed a piece of parchment attached to it. It was a note that said: _Meet me in the room of requirement tonight. Make sure Weasly doesn't find out, Draco _Fred threw it back in anger. Jasmine was cheating on him, she probably had been at the ball too! He went to the library where she was studying with Hermione. He found them quietly studying, Jasmine looked up and said. "Hey, Fred,"

"You bitch!" He yelled and backhanded her.

"Fred! What was that for?" Hermione yelled.

"Jazz is cheating on me with Malfoy!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione yelled back.

"I saw that note, meet me in the Room of Requirement. Make sure Weasly doesn't find out,"

"You stupid fuck, he asked but I didn't go. I love you, you moron," Jasmine yelled. The librarian rushed over to them. "Watch the language and the level of your voice. Actually, out, out, out!" The three left the library. Fred rubbed the back of his neck and said. "Jazz, I...I saw the note...and...I didn't know. I'm sorry," Jasmine said nothing and left. Fred sighed and chased after her. "Jazzy, I'm sorry, please stop," Jasmine turned around, Fred saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"You're so worried about me hurting myself, but you hurting me is alright?"

"I wasn't thinking,"

"Yeah, no shit. I meant it when I said I love you. I thought you did too,"

"I do love you,"

"But you can't trust me? Did you see me sneak off with Draco? No, because it didn't happen," Fred was speechless and whispered. "I'm sorry," Jasmine looked into Fred's eyes, she'd never noticed how they could change from a dark brown to hazel. He lifted her chin and kissed her, not knowing what else to do. He felt hot tears streaming down her face.

"Baby, why are you crying?" She just shook her head and kissed him. "Why do you put up with me?" Fred asked. She shook her head and smiled. "Because I love you, you stupid git," Fred kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," He whispered so quietly he didn't think she even heard it.

A/N: I don't own HP, I wish but no. One more chapter to type up!


	14. Chapter 14 The Last Day

Chapter 14 The Last Day

Another year at Hogworts was coming to a close. The second and third tasks were complete. Cedric's death had been a horrible shock to Jasmine. She had a feeling that there had been something he'd wanted to tell her. It was too late, now. The last day was somber, everyone was mourning for Cedric. Something happened that made Jasmine ecstatic, though. She was sitting outside with Harry, Ron, and Hermione when Fred came up to her. He had on a huge smile as he ran up to her. He put his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air.

"Fred, what's happened?"

"Dad got a huge bonus, mom's added another story on to the house,"

"That's great!" Jasmine interrupted. Ron had a smile on his face, Fred had already told him everything.

"That's not the best part. Mom said that if you wanted to you could stay with us in August. Then, you could come to Hogworts with us," Jasmine jumped for joy and hugged Fred. She kissed his cheek and said. "That's gonna be the best!" He smiled and hugged her close to him. "I love you," He whispered. "I love you, Fred," She whispered.

June and July were unbreakable for Jasmine. The day was finally here for Jasmine to leave for the Weaslys. She hugged her parents, then used Floo Powder to go the Weaslys.

"Oh, Jasmine, honey, welcome!" She hugged Mrs. Weasly as she greeted her.

"It's so great to see you, Mrs. Weasly. The house looks great!"

"Thank you, dear. Fred's up in his room, I'm sure you're dying to see him. I'll take your bags up to the room you'll share with Ginny and Hermione,"

"Hermione's here?"

"Oh, yes, she arrived last week. Now, go see Fred," She smiled and silently headed up the stairs. She opened the door and Fred turned around and said. "Hey, don't you know how to knock?" He said angrily. He raised his eyebrows when he saw it was Jasmine. "Jazzy, I didn't know you ere here!" He said and got up and hugged her. He backed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. "I have been waiting two months for this," He said. She entangled her fingers in his hair as he kissed her neck. "I love you, Jazz. I want to express how much I love you...in a physical way," Jasmine pulled away a little. "I'm sorry, too soon?"

"No, let's just wait until your parents and siblings are out of the house," Fred smiled and kissed her.

"Weaslys, dinner's on!" Mrs. Weasly yelled. All the Weaslys, plus Harry, Hermione, and Jasmine fit at the table. Fred and Jasmine locked eyes and smiled. Fred entangled his foot with hers and he winked at her. The meal was wonderful, very warm and calming. Ginny, Jasmine, and Hermione stayed up late that night, talking. A few days later, it was a hot August say. Jasmine was laying in Fred's arms watching a movie in his room. Mrs. Weasly came in a few minutes later and said. "Everyone is going to the Magical Fair (A/N: It's like a regular fair...except magical!) Would you like to go?"

"I'm kinda tired, Mom, I'll think I'll sit this one out," She nodded and said. "That's alright, Jasmine?"

"I think I'll stay and keep Fred company,"

"Alright, dear. We'll be back around 11," They heard the door close and the house was silent. Fred looked into her eyes and asked. "Are you ready to do this?" She nodded and kissed him. The kissing became more passionate as Jasmine slipped off Fred's shirt. Fred took Jasmine's lower lip between his teeth and she moaned. He took off her shirt and jeans and backed her against the wall. She kissed his neck and Fred leaned his head back. Jasmine went down and began kissing his stomach. She pulled on the waistband of his jeans and slipped them off. He moaned as she moved down to his hips. Fred played with her hair as she gave him a blowjob. He came in her mouth and they went back to kissing. Fred tasted himself when they did, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

He backed her against the bed and she fell back. He laid on top of her and began kissing her neck. She slowly glided her hands down his back and he shuddered in delight. He took off her underwear and kissed her stomach. She moaned in pleasure as he moved to her bellybutton. He stopped and asked her. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" She nodded.

"Do you have a condom?" He nodded and dug into his dresser drawer for one. He slowly entered her, always asking if she was alright. The pain was unbearable, but it was soon replaced with undescribable pleasure. Fred was close to coming when he said. "Jazz, I love you," He kissed her passionately. Jasmine began to moan in pleasure and screamed "Oh, God, Fred!" He came inside of her and said. "I love you, Jazz," "I love you, too, Fred," They collapsed into each other's arms and fell asleep.

"Oh, eww, God! My eyes!" They were jolted awake by Ron's voice. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up," George whistled and yelled. "Yeah, go Fred!" They both blushed a deep shade of red.

"Can you guys leave, now?"

"No, I wanna see Jazz's boobs," Jasmine threw a pillow at him and hit him in the head. Fred cast a spell that locked the door and quickly grabbed their clothes.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life," Jasmine said as she slipped on her shirt.

"Understatement of the century. My mom's gonna freak when George tells her," She sighed as Fred embraced her.

"Was it a mistake?"

"No, falling asleep was a mistake," Fred smiled and kissed her. He held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Jazz," He whispered so quietly he didn't think she even heard him. "I love you, Fred," She whispered and closed her eyes.

This would've been a perfect ending, had a war not been starting. My new story, In Times Of Crisis, is kinda a sequel to this. It helps if you've read ths one, but it's not absolutely necessary. I hope at least one person had as much fun reading this as I did writing. Look for In Times Of Crisis soon. Review's are greatly appreciated!


End file.
